


【红路】新世界求生指南

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 假如香克斯和路飞的约定允许他们在路飞成为大海贼之前见面。预警：私设草帽一伙对香克斯与路飞的关系一无所知
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 5





	【红路】新世界求生指南

**Author's Note:**

> “要么投入四皇麾下，要么不断地挑战四皇。当然，如果你和四皇结婚了，当我没说。”  
> ——特拉法尔加·罗

“这顶帽子是我最珍贵的宝物，路飞，即使是你我也不能轻易相送。”男人转着草帽，像是陷入回忆，背光的侧影显得格外温柔，像是夕阳温暖的余晖。而现在，这顶草帽就在路飞的手上，与他相伴整整十二年。

“蒙奇·D·路飞......我记住你了！来吧！！到新世界来！！”BIG MOM的话更像是无情的嘲笑，嘲笑这个刚刚才从乐园中出来，半只脚还未踏入新世界的小鬼。而路飞的回答比BIG MOM这个老牌四皇还要硬气。

“我要在新世界揍飞你，然后把鱼人岛划成我的地盘！”毫不犹豫的回答让BIG MOM本人都吃了一惊，仿佛他自己才是雄踞新世界几十年的四皇。

做出这种挑衅四皇的事情，又把财宝统统给了四皇，路飞毫不意外地挨了娜美的揍。再加上BIG MOM那句“来新世界吧”，娜美乔巴等人集体消沉，只觉得前途一片灰暗。

即使是这样，也无法打消路飞内心的兴奋。

“那可是四皇啊......新世界怪物一般的存在。”所有人都这么说，“和四皇打起来的话一定会全灭啊。”对四皇的恐惧一开始就深入骨髓，弱小的鱼虾在踏入这片海域以后就被分食干净。但是路飞他从一开始就知道——只有四皇才是他真正的目标。

他和香克斯约定好了要成为海贼王，他和香克斯约定好了会超越他。而约定是不可以被打破的。

路飞自己又不是那种喜欢主动挑衅的性格，虽然想要挑战四皇，但如果不是BIG MOM想要毁灭鱼人岛，他根本不会对BIG MOM恶语相向。他很快就把和BIG MOM这件事情抛之脑后，看着摇晃的最厉害的航海指针，路飞兴奋地决定下一个冒险地点就是这里。

“你给我闭嘴！路飞！”这个时候也不管什么船长威严了，航海士愤怒地宣布应该由她决定航线，而为了守护自己决定冒险地点的权利，路飞只能勉强地捡起他的船长威严。 

在和鱼人岛的众人告别以后，草帽一伙顺利地离开了鱼人岛。在他们面前的，是崭新的新世界。

“香克斯......”路飞几步踏上万里阳光号的狮子头，远远地仰视海面。他拿下自己头顶的帽子，放在自己胸前。这里就是香克斯的海域了。一想起香克斯，路飞有种没来由的紧张和激动，仿佛香克斯给他草帽还是昨天的事儿——他摸了摸自己的胸膛，那颗心在“砰砰”地跳。他终于终于要和那个男人再次相见了。

“怎么啦，路飞？”索隆注意到路飞的异样，问道。“前面，就是新世界了。”路飞回答道，他朝大家笑起来，“世界上最强的海域。”

大家的目光中都满含着对未来的自信与坚定。前方就是他们的梦想之海了。好吧，草帽一伙总是正经不过三秒，很快大家就都各做各的。令他们谁也没有想到的是，万里阳光号被卷入了白龙海流。 

——他们的船长失踪了。

路飞的运气一向不错，这次也不例外。不小心从万里阳光号上被海流甩下来，没过多久就遭遇到了鲸鱼群。在鲸鱼群里缓过神以后，又被鲸鱼群带着跑到了一个偏僻的岛屿。

秉持着“虽然他们没有找到我的方法但他们一定会找到我的”迷之信念，路飞直接踏入了岛屿。他的肚子叫了起来，路飞揉了揉肚子，决定先去吃霸王餐，等娜美来了再付账。

那是一家酒吧。风格有些像风车村玛琪诺开的那家，路飞推开门，第一眼就看到在酒吧柜台前坐着的男人。那个男人随意地坐在柜台前的椅子上，半倚着柜台。他的左臂空荡荡的，像是等的有些不耐烦，他用右手轻轻扣了几下桌面。 

“香克斯！”路飞一瞬间有些恍惚。他掐了一下自己的脸，不疼。不对，他是橡胶，不会疼的。那个男人回头，看向站在门前的路飞，愣了一下，然后惊喜地笑起来，“路飞？！”

“香克斯！！”橡胶手臂直接缠上了香克斯的身体，路飞借着收缩的力量飞过来，把头埋在了香克斯的怀里。就像他小时候被香克斯救下来的时候一样。

香克斯随手把路飞的草帽戴在头上，用力地揉了揉路飞的头发。少年抬起头，抗议他把草帽拿走的行为，“还没有到完成约定的时候呢，香克斯！”“我只是戴一下，又不是要拿走。”香克斯用右手的手指扯了扯路飞的嘴角。

“倒是你，怎么在这里？”香克斯随意地问。路飞的肚子适时地响了起来。香克斯笑起来，路飞捂住肚子，刚想反驳说自己不饿，马上又住了嘴。

“噗～”围观全程的香克斯大笑起来。“不准再嘲笑我，香克斯！”路飞伸出一只橡胶手臂，要去捂住香克斯的嘴，结果被香克斯抓住，随意地绕在自己脖子上。

“不和我打吗？”香克斯问道。路飞想了想，摇了摇头，“以后再打好了，还没有开宴会呢！”服务员把盘子放在香克斯面前，路飞看着盘子里的樱桃派，用另外的一只手偷偷地去抓。香克斯眼疾手快地先抓起来樱桃派，在路飞眼前乱晃。

“略～吃不到！”路飞的手追着樱桃派，结果追着追着就缠在香克斯身上，不知道什么时候自己打了个死结。在意识到手臂拽不动之后，路飞选择伸长身体来追樱桃派。可喜可贺，这下他整个人都绕在香克斯身上，动弹不得了。

“可恶的香克斯！”路飞蔫蔫地把头放在香克斯的腿上。香克斯不合时宜地大笑起来，然后把樱桃派递到了路飞的嘴边。路飞一口就吞了下去，“还要。”

像是投喂一般，香克斯给动不了的路飞喂了十几个樱桃派。路飞吃饱了就想睡觉，但是他想和香克斯聊天，“你的伙伴呢，香克斯？”“想聊天？”香克斯问道。路飞点点头。

“你先从我身上下去。”香克斯嫌弃地说。“你以为我想在你身上吗？混蛋香克斯！”路飞用手指戳了戳香克斯，“我动不了了啊。”

香克斯用手鼓捣了没一分钟，路飞就发现自己能动了。他立刻从香克斯的身上滑下去，坐在椅子上，“好厉害——”

“是你太笨了吧，路飞。”香克斯毫不留情地嘲笑道。“才没有呢。”路飞反驳道。他接过服务员递过来的果汁，狠狠地吸了一口吸管。

“我也找到了很强的伙伴呢，香克斯，”路飞开始对香克斯数他的船员，“有喜欢喝酒的剑士，还有喜欢钱的航海士，还有喜欢女人的厨子，还有......”

“你又走神！香克斯！”少年抱着果汁凶巴巴地说。“对不起呢，路飞。”香克斯敷衍地道歉。“你那是道歉的态度吗？！”“那这样呢？”香克斯把手掌覆在路飞的头顶，路飞一下子安静下来。

“这算什么啊？！”少年趴在桌子上，不想理会香克斯。香克斯笑眯眯地看着路飞。等了一会儿，香克斯意识到，路飞好像是睡着了。明明还是个小鬼啊，香克斯失笑道。

他想了想，从口袋里掏出一张纸，撕了一半，向服务员借了一支笔，写上了自己的名字，塞在了路飞的草帽里。

“老大，终于找到你了！”两个香克斯的船员看到香克斯，松了一口气。香克斯笑着说，“麻烦你们了。”他把草帽扣在路飞的头上，跟着他的船员离开了这家酒吧。

——现在还不是交手的时候，路飞。

过了一天的时间，草帽一伙终于在小岛的岸边找到了失踪的船长。他们还没骂路飞呢，路飞自己倒来劲了。“我们去打四皇吧，”路飞见到他们的第一句话就是，“去打香克斯！”

“做梦啊你！”船长的话令人窒息，娜美一棒子敲到路飞的脑门上，“刚进新世界就惹四皇，惹了BIG MOM还不够，还想惹红发，我还想活得长一些呢！”

“就是啊，路飞！”乌索普和乔巴哭着点头。“其实打四皇也不错。”几个人里面只有索隆跃跃欲试。“不行！”娜美举起了天候棒，“那个香克斯怎么你了，路飞？怎么上来就要打四皇？”

“他太讨厌了。”路飞装作没事人扭过脸，微微噘嘴。这是他一撒谎就会有的反应。娜美一看就气笑了，掐着路飞的脸说：“不把原因说清楚，你想都别想！”

最后的结果是他们的白痴船长一个人坐在万里阳光号的狮子头上生四皇的闷气。“还是第一次见路飞那么在意呢。”罗宾笑着说。

“谁知道那个四皇做了什么啊？”娜美扶额，“明明在鱼人岛已经惹上了BIG MOM，这下可好，又来了个红发香克斯。前途一片灰暗啊——”

不过令娜美庆幸的是，路飞的情绪来的快去的也快。睡了一觉以后，他就没再提过红发香克斯的事情，反而是经常抱着自己的草帽傻笑。问他傻笑什么，他还不说。

电闪雷鸣，强风大作，惊涛骇浪。草帽一伙在航行的过程中，见到了一个燃烧着的岛屿。

——那里是，“班克禁区”。


End file.
